¡Roxas lo peta!
by Pandileta
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar se presenta para Roxas, ¿Qué aventuras le depararán a nuestro protagonista? ¡Misterio, drama, aventuras, y mucho sin sentido junto a todos nuestros protagonistas! ¿Te lo vas a perder?
1. Dos chocobos muy rubios

\- ¡ES EL CICLO SIN FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN, QUE LO ENVUELVE TOOOOOOOOOOODO, COMO QUASIMODOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

\- ¡ROXAS, CÁLLATE Y BAJA A POR LOS CEREALES!

\- ¡Sí, mamá! - Gritó el rubio mientras cogía una toallita para limpiarse el culete.

El joven se subió los pantalones azules de cuadros de su nuevo uniforme y con fuerza agarró la maleta que tenía en la puerta del baño con todas sus pertenencias, es decir, más uniformes. Llego al comedor donde le esperaban su madre y su hermano gemelo mayor, Ventus, para desayunar.

\- ¿Se te ha pegado la taza del váter, Roscas?- Le preguntó Ventus.

\- Que te den, Bentus. - Contestó Roxas.

\- Chicos, por favor, en la mesa no. - Les regañó su madre.

Entonces empezaron a degustar los manjares que había en la enorme mesa de la sala, huevos fritos, revueltos, duros, blandos, bacon, leche con cereales de todo tipo, color y sabor, zumo de naranja, de coco, de manzana, de plátano, de mandarina, de pera, además de todo tipo de frutas para comer, hasta esa tan exótica que es una estrella amarilla.

Roxas cogió sus típicos huevos revueltos y varias tiras de bacon. Para beber su típico zumo de naranja, para desayunar era el más normal de su familia. Ventus pedía una tortilla francesa de atún y jamón dulce, hecha con huevos de zarigüeya, aún no sabe que las zarigüeyas no ponen huevos. Y de bebida, zumo de coco con tres gotas de limón y zumo de naranja aparte. Su madre pedía huevos de leopardo, familia de tontos, para hacer revuelto mezclado con huevos de ornitorrinco. Total, que los cocineros hacían lo que les salía del sombrero de chef. Después para beber zumo de sandía y coco con un toque de café. Su padre nunca desayunaba en casa así que, era el segundo más normal.

\- ¿Cómo os sentís al tener que iros a vivir allí, lejos de vuestra casa y vuestras consolas?

\- TENÍAS QUE METER EL DEDO EN LA LLAGA.- Contestó Ventus mientras salía llorando hacia su cuarto.

\- Joder Mamá, eres mala. - Le echó en cara el menor.

\- No he podido evitarlo, los años, hijo, los años, que no perdonan.

\- ¿Y tú que harás sin nosotros?

\- Vivir.

\- Joder Mamá, cuanto odio.

Dicho eso, el joven se levantó y llevo su plato a la cocina donde el servicio lo limpió al instante. Acto seguido fue a recoger a su hermano a la habitación de juegos.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MIS JUEGOS, MIS CONSOLAS! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

\- Bentus, 'enga, que tenemos que estar allí en media hora para la inauguración del nuevo curso.

\- ABSURDO INSTITUTO Y SUS ABSURDAS LEYES DICTATORIALES.

\- Ya jugarás en las vacaciones de Navidad, venga ya. - se quejó sacando a rastras a su hermano mayor gemelo de la habitación.

Salieron fuera con sus respectivas maletas y se dirigieron a la limusina que los esperaba en el aparcamiento enfrente de su casa, pasando el enorme y jardín de su casa, donde varias decenas de jardineros estaban trabajando.

Entonces, justo delante de la limusina, Roxas se paró a mirar al cielo azul y despejado de aquella mañana de otoño, era un día radiante, a pesar de ser otoño. Sentía que le aguardaba algo muy especial ese curso de primero de bachiller.

Así, despidiéndose de su madre antes de entrar en el vehículo, con las emociones a flor de piel, sonriente, se preparó para…

LA GRAN AVENTURA QUE LE ESPERABA.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno, esto es... Muy difícil de explicar, es una historia paródica, y cuando digo paródica, digo MUY PARÓDICA. ¿Qué significa? Pues que de una conversación entre Pandilete y yo surgió esto, y llevamos años escribiéndola y dándole vueltas, porque nos encanta Kingdom Hearts y llevamos años viviendo con el vacío de no tener nada nuevo y tenemos mucha imaginación... Bueno, y todos esos condicionantes.**

 **Es bastante divertida (por eso lo de paródica), pero no esperéis amor, no esperéis humor normal, porque esto es muy estúpido, y pensamos en compartirlo para que todos os pudiéseis reír un poco como hacemos nosotros cuando la releemos, así que abstenganse de decirnos que no tiene sentido nada, porque somos los primeros en saberlo.**

 **Si necesitáis alguna explicación, sabéis donde contactarnos.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	2. Inauguración

Nada más arrancar la limusina, Ventus se sacó de algún lugar aún desconocido para todos, su 3DS con su juego de esos dos chicos que se pegan en sueños. Bah, cosas que jugaba solo él.

\- ¿Sabes que si te ven eso allí, te lo quitaran al instante, no? - Le comentó su hermano.

\- ¡ERES PEOR QUE MAMÁ! - Gritó enfadado Ventus y se abrazó a su consola murmurándole palabras bonitas.

\- Bah, haz lo que quieras, ya eres mayorcito. - Concluyó el rubio poniéndose los auriculares mientras miraba por la ventana distrayéndose con el paisaje mientras la música le envolvía.

Cuando apenas llevaba un par de canciones llegaron a su destino, el enorme y residencial Departamento de Aprendizaje Real de Kingdom. Kingdom era el país donde vivía, un nombre un tanto peculiar, como el del propio instituto, mucha gente piensa que hay algo oscuro en el mismo.

Salió de la limusina después de advertirle a Ventus que si no dejaba la consola en el coche se chivaría a los profesores y a su madre. Y así, después de cinco minutos llorando a lágrima viva, consiguió sacar a su hermano del vehículo y entrar en el recinto del instituto.

Debían pasar por recepción donde revisarían su equipaje, no podrían pasar nada que no fuera indispensable, hace solo dos años ni siquiera dejaban entrar móviles, pero dada la oposición de los padres tuvieron que aceptarlos. Aun así, si veían un teléfono en el edificio de enseñanza o sonaba en una clase podían expulsarte al instante.

El campus, por así llamarlo, se dividía en cuatro edificios, dos residencias, el enorme edificio donde se daban las clases y el recinto de "ocio", que constaba de un polideportivo, una piscina y un enorme restaurante/cafetería.

Las residencias no se dividían por sexos ni por notas ni por estatus social. Es totalmente aleatorio, pero las habitaciones siempre eran por parejas del mismo sexo. Además, cada residencia tenía dos pisos aparte de la planta baja, el primer piso era el de las chicas y el segundo el de los hombres. En cada piso así como en cada habitación hay un baño, el del piso es público y es limpiado una vez a la semana por personal cualificado, sin embargo, el de las habitaciones es totalmente privado. Eso quiere decir que si necesitas papel higiénico, te lo tienes que comprar.

Casualmente en frente del complejo hay un supermercado, CASUALMENTE. Además la limpieza del baño de tu habitación recae a la vez en los residentes de la misma, así como la de la habitación en sí.

Roxas había estudiado minuciosamente las reglas del instituto, tanto las de las habitaciones, como las generales y las estudiantiles.

Su hermano solo se había quedado con una: está totalmente prohibido el uso y/o posesión de cualquier tipo de consola dentro del recinto escolar, el castigo es una expulsión inmediata de los días que la administración crea convenientes.

Y ya ni hablar del alcohol y otras substancias nocivas y adictivas. Ya puedes ser mayor de edad o lo que quieras, que si te pillan con algo así, expulsión inmediata, irrevocable y definitiva del centro.

Entonces, Roxas se dirigió a una de las recepcionistas, le dio su nombre y le enseño su DNI. En unos instantes, la chica le proporciono una tarjeta que debería llevar colgada del cuello cada vez que quisiera salir del centro, además de su llave de la habitación que le había tocado. Residencia Alfa, piso 2 habitación 7.

Acto seguido entró y se encontró con su hermano que acababa de hacer el mismo procedimiento.

\- Hey, Bentus, ¿Vamos juntos a la residencia?

\- Me han dicho que queda en la otra punta del campus.

\- ¿Qué? A mí me ha dicho la chica que es solo salir a la izquierda.

\- Tío, te ha mentido, a mí me han dicho que tengo que seguir las señales porque está en diagonal desde aquí.

\- Te ha tocado la Beta...

\- Claro, ¿es que hay otra?

\- Joder, Ben. Pues nada, ya nos veremos en la inauguración, si es que vienes.

\- Meh, ¿es obligatorio, no?

\- Todo es obligatorio. Intenta no ser expulsado antes de veinticuatro horas, será todo un reto para ti.

\- Ja,ja,ja. So funny, cállate anda. Nos vemos, Roscas. - Y se fue siguiendo el camino de piedra que llevaba al restaurante.

Roxas por su parte, giro a la izquierda y siguió el camino de mármol que llevaba a su residencia. Observó la hermosa vegetación perfectamente cuidada que rodeaba el camino con elaborada elegancia. Esos jardines estaban enormemente trabajados, pero no veía ni escuchaba a ningún jardinero. No le dio mayor importancia.

Iba distraído cuando se cruzó con una muchacha que llevaba un vestido blanco y su melena rubia suelta. Paso corriendo a su lado y por eso Roxas solo pudo ver el color de su pelo y su vestido, cuando se fue a girar, la chica había desaparecido. Y entonces una voz se escuchó delante de él.

\- Eh, nuevo, vas a llegar tarde a la inauguración si sigues distrayéndote con cada muchacha que se te cruza. ¿Lo captas?

El rubio aún medio embobado, percibiendo el olor que la joven había dejado en el aire tardo en contestar al pelirrojo que estaba apoyado en la entrada de la residencia.

\- Hey, Axel, pensé que te habían expulsado el año pasado. - Saludó el rubio.

\- Qué va, solo me echaron las últimas semanas, ya me ves, aquí, que por cierto, compartimos habitación, ya que eres nuevo, tienes que compartir habitación con un veterano. ¿Lo captas?

\- Podría haber sido peor.

\- Cállate y vamos a la ceremonia de apertura.

\- Pero... ¿Y mis cosas?

\- ¡Ya las dejarás! Ahora vamos. - Se quejó el pelirrojo y arrastró a Roxas hasta el gran salón de actos que había en el edificio donde se daban las clases, justo en el piso inferior.

Una vez allí, Roxas se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había en aquel centro aun siendo privado, todos estaban repartidos por clases y edades, y la mayoría estaban dispersos en grupos de amistades. Axel pasó un brazo por los hombros del rubio y se agachó cerca de su oído.

\- ¿Has visto a Xion por algún lado? - Susurró.

\- No, si yo he sido arrastrado aquí a la fuerza. - Dijo Roxas dejando sus pertenencias en un rincón de la sala, junto a las pertenencias de más personas que, seguramente, habían sido arrastradas al igual que él. Axel se fue hacia las personas de su respectiva clase – él era del bachillerato artístico, así que no coincidían – así que cogió su papel que le indicaba que clase era la suya, y sin esperar más fue directo hacia el rincón de los del científico.

Una vez allí, tomó asiento y esperó a que la ceremonia comenzase para poder irse a su habitación, estar en aquel cúmulo de gente solo le hacía ponerse más nervioso, pero, una cabellera castaña se sentó en frente suya, tapándole visión hacia delante.

\- Oye, Sonic, ¿serías tan amable de sentarte en otro lugar? - Se quejó Roxas. Pero el joven de delante no se inmutó. - Hey, ¿me escuchas? - Volvió a llamarle, ya sacándolo de sus casillas porque seguía haciéndole el vacío. - Oye, maldito erizo, me quieres hacer caso.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Me dices a mí? - Respondió el castaño girándose. - ¡Holi! Prefiero que me llamen Sora en vez de Sonic, pero Sonic también me gusta, es mi juego favorito. - Empezó aquel extraño.

\- A ver... Sola, no puedo ver con tu pelo, ¿qué te parece si te sientas en otro lugar en vez de ahí?

\- Sora, S-o-r-a. - Deletreó él, colocándose a la izquierda de Roxas. - Está bien, me sentaré contigo, eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí... - Suspiró él.

Y así, ambos entablaron una conversación que duró hasta que un hombre ya entrado en edad hizo acto de presencia en el escenario, su piel, oscura, hacía juego con sus ojos amarillos.

\- Bienvenidos, alumnos. - Dijo con una voz que hizo callar a todos los que seguían hablando. - No me gustan estas ceremonias de iniciación, pero solo quería recordaros que estáis aquí para aprender y no para ligar o cualquiera de esas cosas que hagáis los jóvenes. - Empezó. - Además, los de segundo de bachillerato tienen cerca la selectividad, así que tienen que emplearse a fondo si no quieren estar otro año aquí, que a mí no me importa, más gananc- Tosió el hombre. - Digo, sabiduría para vosotros.

Y así continuó hasta que, en una pequeña pausa, se escuchó como empezaba a sonar una melodía parecida a ''Barbie Girl''.

\- ¿ESO QUE SE ESCUCHA ES UN TELÉFONO MÓVIL? - Se escuchó por toda la sala. - HAYNER, ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE TENER ESE TONO EN EL TELÉFONO, QUEDAS EXPULSADO PARA SIEMPRE DE MI INSTITUTO.

El susodicho se levantó, hizo un movimiento provocador con la cabeza y se fue moviéndose al compás de la canción hasta que no se volvió a escuchar nada en la habitación.

Después de una hora, el hombre, de nombre Xehanort, calló y todos salieron del edificio, dirigiéndose a sus respectivas residencias. Roxas cogió sus pertenencias y buscó a Axel con la mirada, pero no le resultó difícil encontrarlo ya que su pelo destacaba entre los demás.

\- Hey, Axel. - Saludó una vez lo suficientemente cerca. - Dime qué habitación tenemos, que no sé dónde he puesto el papel.

\- Ah, claro. - Dijo él, dejando de hablar con la persona que tenía al lado, a Roxas le resultó familiar la persona, pero estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para prestarla atención. - Residencia Alfa, piso 1, habitación 7.

\- Gracias tío. - Y con esto, se fue.

Mientras tanto, en la misma sala, pero diferente gente, al mismo tiempo, a la misma temperatura, con la misma humedad, pero más darkness.

\- ¡Eh, tú! Alumno del pelo plateado.- dijo el que era el profesor de inglés.

\- ¿Me hablas a mí?- Contestó el llamado.

\- Sí, noto que el inglés es poderoso en ti. DARKNESS. ¿Por casualidad has tomado clases en alguna academia privada? DARKNESS.

\- Emm, no especialmente, ¿por qué dices tanto darkness?

\- What are you talking about? Yo no darkness digo darkness.

\- Si no le importa, señor... - esperando que le dijera su nombre.

\- Darkness, digo, Ansem, llámame Ansem, a partir de hoy seremos very best darkness alumno-profesor.

\- Ya... Bueno, voy a desmontar el equipaje en mi habitación... - Y salió de la sala por patas, con una confusión darknessiana típica.

\- Otro darkness espécimen digno de darkness estudio darkness. - Susurró para sí Ansem seguidamente de una risa malévola y creciente hasta que se baja el telón y desaparece de escena.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **En este punto diréis ''no tiene sentido'', veo que habéis captado la esencia de la historia.**

 **Subo otro porque el prólogo es demasiado corto y Pandilete quiere que la suba entera, pero no, esto va por capítulos.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	3. Intuición femenina

En los jardines de camino a la residencia alga...

\- ¡ROXAS! Esperaaaaa... - gritó una voz femenina detrás del rubio. Este se giró al instante, pues le resultó muy familiar.

\- ¡Xion! ¿Qué tal estas, peque?- Dijo al instante viendo a la morena.

\- ¡HEY! ¿COMO QUE PEQUE?- Se quejó mientras le abrazaba.

El rubio correspondió al abrazo al instante y la levantó varios centímetros del suelo. Acto seguido se separaron y quedo claro que Roxas era bastante más alto que la chica.

\- Eh, has crecido. - Se burló el chico.

-Que te den. ¿Ibas hacia la residencia, no?

\- Sí, voy a dejar las cosas y darme una ducha, necesito despejarme, antes creo que he tenido una alucinación o algo así.

-¿Alucinación? Bueno ¿y en que habitación estás?

-En la habitación 7 del primer piso.

-Ajá, ¿has visto a Axel, no?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Intuición femenina, deberías buscarte otro mejor amigo, bueno, me vuelvo a la sala de actos a ver si consigo encontrarle. Espero que no te maten.

-¿Eh? Estás un poco rara. Ya me dirás cuál es tu habitación, y si encuentras a Axel tráelo para volver a estar los tres juntos y vamos a por un helado o algo.

-Okay, sino ya me pasaré más tarde a veros. Hasta luego, Roscas.

-VUESTRA PUTA MADRE EN PUTA BICI. – Pero ya se había ido. - Me cago en la leche desnatada con soja. - Y malhumorado siguió su camino.

En un par de minutos llego a la residencia y vio a un joven castaño pelo pincho esperando en la puerta.

-Hey Rokusas, ¿eres mi compañero de habitación? Estoy esperándole para conocerlo pero aun no aparece.

-Me llamo Roxas, coño, ROXAS. Y no, yo soy de la habitación 7 del primer piso.- e ignorando a Sora siguió su camino dentro de la residencia.

-¿Piso 1? Pero si ese es el de las...- pero ya había perdido al chico. - Vaya lio, bueno, si no le denuncian...

En ese preciso instante, un chico peliplateado pasó el umbral de la puerta de la residencia, chocando con Sora que estaba de espaldas a esta.

-Hey, no te pongas en la puerta, erizo.

-¿Otra vez? ¡Que me llamo Sora!

-Hmph, como si me importara. - y subió las escaleras indiferente.

-Espera... ¿Era un chico? EH, TU, ESPERA. - subiendo detrás del muchacho.

En el primer piso, habitación siete una chica pelirrubia se acababa de duchar y con una toalla envolviendo su larga melena mojada y otra de pechos para abajo, salía del cuarto de baño.

Su compañera de habitación acababa de salir un momento a buscar a su mejor amigo para traerlo y presentárselo. No le hacía mucha ilusión, pero quería llevarse bien con ella, al fin y al cabo debía pasar el curso viviendo juntas.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta peinándose sentada en la silla del escritorio cuando escuchó que picaban a la puerta.

\- La has dejado abierta al salir, simplemente empuja.- Seguía de espaldas a la puerta mientras decía eso.

\- Perdona, ¿es esta la habitación siete? Creo que me he equivocado.- Escuchó la voz de un muchacho a su espalda.

Se giró al instante, y a Roxas casi le da un paro cardíaco. ¡Era su chica! Quería decir, la chica que vio antes, su alucinación. Solo que con mucha menos ropa y bastante más mojada.

\- Se nota que eres nuevo. El piso uno es para las chicas y el dos para los chicos. - Se levantó mientras seguía peinándose, pero la toalla se había quedado enganchada en la silla y cayó desvelando el cuerpo semi-desnudo de la chica, que llevaba ya la ropa interior puesta debajo. La joven se puso roja al instante, intentando taparse para que no le viera mucho, no había caído en que estaba tan ligera de ropa cuando el chico entró.

\- ¡No mires, sal! – Gritó avergonzada.

Roxas, aún embobado, tardó un momento en reaccionar. Entonces dio un paso hacia atrás antes de que la puerta se cerrara justo delante de su nariz.

El rubio estaba en shock, la chica de su alucinación existía, y era aún más perfecta de lo que recordaba. Antes de que pudiera salir de su shock, la puerta se volvió a abrir, era la chica de antes, pero ahora llevaba puesto un vestido blanco de tirantes, bastante sencillo, y un moño recogiéndole el pelo.

\- Bueno, antes de nada, perdona. Seguramente tu habitación sea la séptima del piso de arriba. Estate más atento a las indicaciones la próxima vez. - Aún sonrojada.

\- Gr... Gracias... Yo Roxas... - totalmente embobado.

\- De nada, Roxas. Yo Naminé. ¿Tu bien? - le contestó la muchacha cachondeándose.

\- Ejem... Perdona, es que... ¿No nos hemos cruzado antes?

\- Imposible, yo no he salido de la residencia en todo el día, los alumnos veteranos no tenemos por qué ir a la ceremonia de inauguración.

\- Mm…

Entonces entraron en escena Sora y una chica pelirroja que tiraba de él.

\- EH, pero si es Rosas, ¿qué haces aquí? -Entonces se percató de la presencia de la chica con la que hablaba Roxas. - Oh, de visita a la novia eh, pillín.

\- ¿Qué? - Dijeron los otros tres al unísono.

\- Nam, ¿tienes novio? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

\- ¿Pero qué decís? ¡Que nos acabamos de conocer! – La chica se encontraba toda sonrojada, chillando.

\- ¿Ha sido un flechazo? Qué romántico – se mofaba la pelirroja.

Roxas y Naminé estaban cada cual más rojo que el anterior. Se miraron el uno al otro durante un instante, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante un buen rato hasta que sonrojados desviaron la mirada, mientras Kairi y Sora se reían por detrás.

\- Bueno... Yo... Debería irme... A mí... Habitación... - cortó el rollo Roxas, cogiendo su maleta y huyendo rápidamente.

\- ¡Espera, Rocsas! - Gritó Sora desde atrás, siguiéndole.

Pero el rubio ya había subido a su habitación, jadeando y recordando cómo había visto a esa chica, que, ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Anmien? Tenía un nombre un tanto peculiar. Roxas ahora se sentía avergonzado porque era la chica que había visto pasar, la que le había llamado la atención tan rápido y ni si quiera conocía su nombre. Sora, pasados unos segundos, lo encontró en la puerta siete, sin entrar.

\- ¡Hey, espera! - Llamó el chico. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Mira, no sé quién coño eres, pero, ¿podrías dejarme en paz? - Respondió el rubio, malhumorado. Sora, por su parte, perdió la típica sonrisa que había visto Roxas en él desde que lo había visto, y sin decir palabra, se fue. Roxas sintió como algo dentro de él se removía, pero no le dio importancia, y entró a su habitación, encontrándose con Axel jugando con su teléfono móvil tirado en su cama.

-Cabrón. - Dijo al pelirrojo.

\- Hey hey, un respeto, ¿qué ha pasado? - Preguntó inocentemente.

\- Nada nuevo, solo que me HE METIDO EN UN CUARTO DE CHICAS, CON UNA SEMIDESNUDA. - Respondió Roxas tirándose a la cama con las manos en su cara.

\- Bienvenido a mi instituto. - Dijo Axel feliz.

\- Cállate. - Dijo el rubio, levantándose y empezando a colocar toda su ropa en su respectivo armario. Al poco tiempo de terminar, alguien llamó a su puerta.

\- Seguramente sea el chico este que se me acercó en el discurso de Xehanort. - Pensó Roxas en voz alta, y fue a abrir, pero se encontró con la chica pelirroja que había conocido en el incidente, ésta parecía enfadada por algo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Roxas apoyándose en la puerta, arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿Que qué ocurre? Dímelo tú, porque yo he visto a Sora cabizbajo venir a mi habitación y no era como se había ido, así que ya me estás contando qué le has dicho. - Dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Ah, ¿se llama Sora? - Preguntó Roxas. - Le dije que se fuera, simplemente eso. - Respondió.

\- Si solo le hubieses dicho eso no creo que se hubiera puesto así. - Añadió. - ¿Qué mierdas le dijiste?

\- Quizás me pasé un poco... - Admitió él. - No lo sé, me puse nervioso por lo sucedido, además, no lo conozco de nada.

\- Por una equivocación no debes pagarlo con la gente que te aprecia.

\- ¡Ni si quiera nos conocemos! - Gritó Roxas.

\- ¿Y qué? Sora es un gran amigo, y, si de verdad quieres tener un solo amigo en este instituto, deberías empezar a tratar mejor a la gente, tú no eres mejor que nadie. - Y con esto, la chica se fue, dejando a Roxas confundido y con una inquietud en el pecho.

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Ya que nadie se anima a dejar un triste comentario, subo otro... Entiendo que sea demasiado random como para que os explote la cabeza, es normal, ¡pero no seáis tímidos! Además, si me dejáis algo, ya sabéis... Puedo subir más, y más pronto.**

 **Jé.**

 **Jé, jé.**

 **¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Prinsesa

En la planta baja del mismo edificio, la chica morena y de ojos azules de nombre Xion estaba tranquilamente en su habitación. Ya había ordenado todo y ahora podía relajarse todo lo que quedaba de día, pero alguien la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando llamó a la puerta.

\- Adelante, está abierto. - Dijo Xion desde su cama.

\- Mmm... ¿Hola? - Pasó una chica rubia, de ojos claros, con unos extraños cabellos que le quedaban en punta, como si fuera una hormiga. - Soy nueva aquí, o sea que tengo que compartir cuarto contigo. - Respondió dejando su maleta rosa en el suelo.

\- Hmp, yo soy Xion. - Respondió ella, no del todo satisfecha con su nueva compañera.

\- Tu nombre tiene una X, o sea, al igual que yo. Soy Larxene. - Respondió con una sonrisa la susodicha.

Ambas empezaron a conocerse poco a poco mientras hablaban, Xion no estaba muy convencida de la actitud de Larxene, pero tendría que aguantarse ya que serían compañeras durante ese curso.

Roxas, por su parte, había salido de su habitación para buscar a Sora y pedirle disculpas, la verdad, él mismo sabía que no lo había tratado bien, y en verdad, él nunca había sido tan borde con la gente, ''sería el instituto, que me enerva'' pensó para sí. Después de averiguar cuál era su habitación -que justamente era al lado del suyo.- decidió llamar y pedirle disculpas al chico.

Picó a la puerta un par de veces, solo se escuchaba un extraño quejido, como si un gato fuera atropellado por una aplanadora-corta césped mientras comía una paloma que había cazado en una plaza no muy lejana al lugar de los hechos. Nadie contestó ni abrió la puerta. Iba a marcharse y volver más tarde, pero ese sonido lo tenía preocupado. Volvió a picar, esta vez con más fuerza y más veces. Entonces con un leve quejido, la puerta de madera se abrió un pelín.

Roxas empujó la puerta para abrirla completamente, la habitación era como la suya pero en sentido opuesto, es decir, si la litera de su habitación estaba a la izquierda, ahí estaba a la derecha. Parecía vacía, pero encima de la cama, bajo la sabana, había un bulto de dónde provenía ese quejido estridente.

El peliamarillo cogió un palo que CASUALMENTE pasaba por ahí y se acercó al bulto mencionado. Lo pinchó con el palo repetidas veces, cada vez con más fuerza. Hasta que el bulto empezó a temblar y lentamente se destapo desvelando a un Sora en pijama azul de patitos amarillos, los ojos rojos lleno de fluidos extraños que era una mezcla entre mocos y lágrimas.

\- AAAAAAAÑIIIIIIIIIUAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG. - Sollozó Sora. - ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ, ROSCAS, POR QUÉ? - Se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a llorarle en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no dije que te odiara. Solo que estaba un pelín estresado. SEAMOS AMIGOS. - propuso el rubio no pensándoselo mucho y dejándose llevar por su lado bueno que le decía que no debía hacer llorar a ese pobre muchacho.

-¡AMIGOS!- explotó Sora de la emoción, abrazando a Roxas con fuerza.

En ese momento por la puerta entraba un peliplateado, que al encontrarse con esa extraña situación dio media vuelta sin mediar palabra y se fue por donde había venido.

\- Darkneeeeesssss... - Se escuchó en un susurro.

Naminé estaba dibujando tranquilamente tumbada en su cama, dándole vueltas a lo del nuevo muchacho que había conocido de una forma un tanto especial. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba dibujando. Estaban ella y Roxas cogidos de la mano mirando el amanecer en la playa comiendo un helado. Se quedó boquiabierta.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió violentamente y se cerró de un portazo tras haber entrado Kairi evidentemente enojada. Naminé cerró a toda velocidad su cuaderno con la cara roja.

\- AAAAAAARGGG, maldito rubio asqueroso. - Soltó Kairi como si llevara horas aguantándoselo.

\- ¿Roxas? ¿Qué pasa con él?- Preguntó inconscientemente la rubia

\- Me ha deprimido a Sora, ni siquiera me abre la puerta ni me contesta, se le oye llorar desde fuera. Y yo... no sé qué hacer... No quiero que este triste... - Suspiró cayendo sobre la silla de su escritorio, al borde del llanto.

Naminé al ver como estaba Kairi se levantó al instante, dejando el cuaderno sobre la cama.

\- Eh, no te preocupes, son cosas de chicos, seguro que lo hablan y se vuelven amigos. Venga, levántate y sube a ver si ya lo han arreglado. Además seguro que Sora al verte se anima, solo ha sido el shock del momento. - la consoló Naminé mientras le sostenía una mano y con la otra le limpiaba las lagrimillas que tímidamente habían salido de sus ojos. Acto seguido la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Tienes razón! Voy a subir y lo voy a animar aunque tenga que usar métodos poco profesionales. ¡Y tú te vienes conmigo!

\- ¿EH? ¿Por quéeeee? - preguntó la rubia mientras era arrastrada fuera de la habitación por una Kairi con ánimos renovados y una sonrisa radiante.

Durante esos momentos, en una habitación bastante cercana, se llevaba a cabo una transacción de contrabando del chungo, muy chungo. La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver una figura con una túnica negra encapuchada, esta se acercó silenciosamente hasta el escritorio donde había una especie de contenedor hermético.

\- ¿Está aquí todo lo acordado?- susurró

\- ¿Acaso no confías en tu querida amiga contrabandista?- dijo dolida otra silueta vestida de la misma forma.

\- Jum, no sería la primera vez que faltan un par o tres...

\- ¡PERO ES QUE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO!-subieron de tono la conversación

\- ¡HAY QUE REPARTIR IGUAL PARA TODOS!

-Jo...

\- Voy a ponerlo en un lugar seguro donde solo yo sepa su ubicación, sino no nos va a durar ni dos horas.

\- Sniff...Sniff... Al menos... Déjame despedirme...

\- No, que seguro que ya falta algo.- salió por la puerta como alma que lleva el Diablo con el contenedor.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.- dijo la segunda figura encapuchada intentando detenerle, pero ya era tarde.

Segundos más tarde una chica rubia salía de la ducha en la misma habitación.

\- Xion, ¿No has escuchado algo extraño?- preguntaba mientras se secaba el pelo con su secador Last Generation.

\- ¿Eh? He estado leyendo aquí todo el rato y no he escuchado nada.- le contestó la morena tranquilamente con su libro del revés.

Riku, traumatizado por la escena que acababa de presenciar, salió de la residencia para que le diera un poco el aire. Entonces al salir vio una flor preciosa en el jardín que había a los lados del camino.

\- Oh dios mío una rosa mostacha, de estas solo crecen en las montañas, how da fak is this here?

\- SOMEONE SAID... DARKNEEEEEEEEESSSS?- se escuchó de fondo

\- Nope. - contestó el peliplateado, todo muy normal.

\- Oke.

Riku se entretuvo a recoger distintas clases de rosas que había por los jardines y se hizo una corona de flores. Sabía hacer cualquier cosa con flores, coronas, látigos, estrellas... Él era la princesa de las flores. Entonces, después de un buen rato, decidió entrar de nuevo con su corona de rosas en la mano.

Justo cuando entraba salía una chica morena un poco más baja que él, y chocaron. CASUALMENTE, la corona de rosas salió volando y se posó delicadamente sobre la cabeza de la chica. Riku se fijó, y le quedaba como si hubiera nacido para llevarla. Era... Era verdaderamente hermosa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y ayudarla a levantarse dándole la mano.

\- Perdona, entré sin mirar...- Dijo un Riku totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

\- Yo... Esto... Ha sido culpa mía, iba con prisas.- Se disculpó la joven aceptando la ayuda de Riku y levantándose gracias a él.

\- Me llamo Riku, ¿y tú eres…? - Dijo él mientras la ofrecía la mano esta vez como saludo.

-Xion, encantada.- Se acercó a él y le plantó dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. - Bueno, Riku, nos vemos en otro momento, tengo que irme.

Y se fue, con la corona de flores, mientras que Riku se quedó con la cara de tonto y la mano levantada. Después de varios minutos de shock, se revivió y subió lentamente las escaleras, con la misma cara y pose.

Ya caída la noche, Roxas seguía en la habitación de Sora, hablando y conociéndose un poco mejor, Sora tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara mientras Roxas trataba de no pensar mucho mientras hablaba con él, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a un peliplateado con cara de aburrimiento.

\- Estoy cansado de este estúpido instituto, de sus profesores, de las cosas random, y de los criajos pesados como vosotros. - Dijo sentándose en la cama, al lado de Sora.

\- Hola Riku. - Saludó Sora como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Roxas, que estaba atónito ante las palabras del chico este, no dijo nada, pero le dedicó unas miradas un tanto extrañas, solo que este no le veía cuando lo hacía.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres?

\- ¿Yo?

\- No, mi abuelo, of course you.

\- Roxas.

\- Ah.

A Roxas cada vez le caía peor este chico, y eso que no lo conocía de nada, en esto de que vuelven a llamar a la puerta y Riku – que al parecer era como se llamaba el chico – abrió.

\- ¡SORA! - Gritó Kairi entrando dentro de la habitación como si de su casa tratase y tirándose encima de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kairi? - Preguntó Sora asustado.

-¡ESTABAS TRISTE POR CULPA DE ESTE SUBNORMAL! - Dijo la pelirroja, ahora señalando al rubio. - TE MATARÉ.

-¡EH, EH, EH! Yo no hice nada malo, además ya pedí disculpas y somos super-mega-hiper-best friends forever.

\- MENTIRA, LE VOLVERÁS A HACER DAÑO. - Dijo abrazando más a Sora.

\- PERO TÚ QUE SABRÁS, MENSTRUACIÓN CON PATAS. - Dijo Roxas levantándose de la cama para gritar con la pelirroja, que se había levantado con Sora entre los brazos.

\- MI PELO AL MENOS ES NATURAL.

-¿QUÉ INSINÚAS? - Dijo el rubio tocándose el pelo. - TENGO UN HERMANO CON EL MISMO COLOR Y PEINADO, ES TOTALMENTE NATURAL.

\- A discutir a otra parte, señoritas. - Aclaró Riku subiéndose a su cama.

-TU NO TE METAS. - Dijeron ambos al unísono, al hacerlo, Kairi dejó a Sora y éste los paró a los dos, sonriendo feliz.

\- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? - Habló de nuevo el rubio.

\- Me hace feliz que tenga tantos amigos. - Aclaró.

Tanto Kairi, como Naminé que estaba espectando desde la puerta lo que ocurría, como Roxas al lado de Kairi y Riku en su cama no dijeron una palabra respecto a aquello, y todos al final, sonrieron con él. Kairi abrazó a Sora de nuevo, quién se sonrojó y le devolvió el abrazo, Roxas salió lentamente de la habitación y se despidió de Riku y Sora con la mano, esperando a que ambos se dieran cuenta de que se iba, y Naminé, observando que Roxas se iba, decidió irse también imitando al rubio al despedirse de ambos residentes de la habitación.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **En los otros capítulos no lo dije, pero bueno, como todos sabemos _Kingdom Hearts_ no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, y esta historia solo tiene un fin, y es la de divertir y entretener, ¡nada de lucro!**

 **Todo dicho, nos vemos hasta otra.**

 **¡Un saludo!**


	5. Primer paso

\- Espera, Roxas. - Llamó Naminé.

\- Dime. - Preguntó el rubio, más calmado, con una voz extraña para Naminé.

\- Bueno, pues... ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación?

\- Claro, no hay problema. - Dijo sonriente el rubio, y ambos fueron a la habitación de la chica de ojos claros.

Roscas, confuso, seguía a la muchacha rubia mientras se fijaba en cada detalle de ella, su forma de andar, sus ropas, sus sandalias, su pelo, todo era tan hermoso que para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían llegado y Naminé lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntó él, confuso. Sonrojado al recordar en que estaba pensando.

\- Preguntaba si quieres pasar, no quiero que te sientas obligado a entrar solo porque te lo he pedido yo, si tienes mejor cosas que hacer yo lo entiendo, total, solo soy una semi desconocida que de repente te pide que la acompañes a su habitación sin venir a cuento, supongo que estarás confuso y a lo mejor prefieres pensártelo mejor, lo de venir a hablar con una desconocida y tal...- empezó a decir la chica nerviosa y sonrojada porque había visto como la miraba Roxas. - Lo siento, estoy diciendo cosas extrañas...

\- Sí, me gustaría pasar y hablar contigo sobre lo sucedido.- entrando en la habitación y esperando a que la muchacha hiciera lo mismo.

Entraron y la rubia cerró la puerta. Él se sentó en la cama de abajo de la litera y Naminé en la silla del escritorio. Pasaron un rato en silencio, Roscas muy avergonzado igual que la rubia. Ella jugaba con su pelo, pensando en cómo empezar la conversación intentando no mirarle para no avergonzarse más. Mientras él miraba alrededor y sobre la cama encontró un cuaderno de dibujo e inconscientemente empezó a hojearlo.

\- ¿Estos dibujos son tuyos?- preguntó el muchacho.

Naminé cuando vio que Roscas estaba con su cuaderno en las manos, saltó hacia él.

\- ¡N-No mires eso!- gritó la joven abalanzándose sobre el rubio para quitárselo.

Roxas, instintivamente, se echó hacia atrás y la chica cayó encima de él quedando ambos tumbados en la cama con un cuaderno entre ellos. Naminé sonrojada se levantó rápidamente cerrando su cuaderno y dejándolo encima del escritorio.

\- Yo... lo siento... Lo vi ahí encima y... - Se disculpó el muchacho mientras se incorporaba.

-No, no, no tienes que disculparte, perdona por mi reacción. - se disculpó también ella

\- Bueno, sobre lo que pasó antes, te juro que no vi nada de nada, quería disculparme, y preguntarte si podríamos ser amigos, me pareces una chica fascinante y no quiero que mi torpeza y mi mala pata para las primeras impresiones me impidieran conocer a la interesante muchacha que estoy seguro que eres.

Naminé se quedó patidifusa. Nadie le había dicho nada así nunca, nadie la había llamado esas cosas... Entonces se puso todavía más colorada y nerviosa.

\- Y-yo... No sé qué decir...

\- ¿Podemos ser amigos?

\- C-claro que sí.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! - contestó el chico que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Se levantó, llevado por su alegría, y abrazó a Naminé con fuerza, ella correspondió como pudo, aun como un tomate. Estaba tan cómoda entre los brazos de ese chico... De repente, Roxas se separó de ella y con cierto sonrojo se disculpó:

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar, debe de ser extraño que un desconocido que casi te vio desnuda te abracé de golpe...

\- No, e-está bien. - Dijo ella, queriendo volver a abrazarle pero demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo – Al fin y al cabo, somos amigos, ¿no?

\- Sí, es verdad. - Contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Por cierto, ¿de verdad te gustaron mis dibujos?

\- Claro, son geniales.

\- Gracias, pero no son para tanto... Soy una de las peores del artístico.

\- Venga, no digas eso, sin conocerlas ya sé que eres la mejor. Esos dibujos son realmente increíbles. ¿Usas algún tipo de lápiz especial? Yo apenas podría hacer una línea recta.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y siguieron hablando durante lo que parecieron un par de minutos, sobre los estudios, sus nuevos compañeros, sus aficiones... Se rieron hasta que les dolieron las mejillas de tanto reír, Naminé no podía parar de reír mientras Roscas imitaba a Kairi y a los demás y Roxas se descojonaba cuando Naminé dibujaba un retrato de Sora con Winnie the Pooh haciendo ejercicio.

El rubio había convencido a la chica para que le enseñara sus dibujos cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una pelirroja, que vio como los dos muchachos estaban muy pegaditos sentados en la cama y se dio cuenta de que les acababa de cortar el rollo.

\- Uy, me he dejado El... El... El reloj en la habitación de Sora, ahora vuelvo. - dijo Kairi intentando salvar el momento.

\- Anda pasa, no te preocupes. Al fin y al cabo, es tu habitación. Yo debería ir yéndome. Mañana empiezan las clases y hay que madrugar. Hasta otra chicas, encantado de conoceros. - dicho esto, Roxas salió por la puerta y Naminé se quedó mirando a Kairi y preguntándose por qué había vuelto.

Kairi que se disculpaba con la mirada se sentó al lado de Naminé.

\- Lo siento mucho, no pensaba que acabaras enamorada del idiota pervertido ese. Supuse que lo mandarías a freír espárragos, aun así espere a ver si lo veía subir. Aun así, pasaron un par de horas y decidí pasarme a ver como estabas... Lo siento.

\- No es un idiota y no es un pervertido y yo no me he enamorado de nadie. Y NO TE PERDONO. – contestó la rubia levantándose enfurecida y yendo a la ducha de nuevo.

\- A Naminé le gusta Roxas, a Naminé le gusta Roxas. - Empezó a canturrear Kairi.

Naminé salió del baño dándose cuenta de que ya se había duchado hoy, estaba sonrojada.

\- A mí no me gusta nadie, he dicho. JUM, Y SAL DE MI CAMA. - dijo la rubia mientras se tumbaba en su cama a dibujar. - Además, no eres quien para decir eso, se nota a leguas que estás loca por Sora.

\- PSSHHH, que vengativa, como inventas para vengarte, yo y Sora, eso... Puf, que sin sentido por dios, qué locura... - Intentando disimular sus sentimientos y el rojo de sus mejillas.

\- A Kairi le gusta Sora, a Kairi le gusta Sora. - Repitió Naminé.

\- Vale, vale, vale, ya basta. ¿Y qué si estoy enamorada de él? Él solo me ve como una amiga, o peor, como una hermana... - Contestó Kairi, triste, bajando la cabeza para mirar al suelo.

\- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, con los ojos que te mira y como te habla, está clarísimo que te ama. Pero supongo que es demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta.

\- EHHHHHH, Sora no es estúpido – contestó Kairi indignada - ¿De verdad crees eso? Yo solo veo sus miradas tiernas, más familiares que románticas.

\- Créeme, estoy segurísima de que te quiere de una forma diferente. Eres su musa. Cuando te mira tiene un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto, te ama con todo su corazón, pero lleváis tanto tiempo siendo amigos que probablemente no entiende que ese amor es algo más. Además es tonto.

\- ¿Y cómo hago que se entere?

\- Ni idea, declárate.

\- Noooooooooooooooooooo, ¿y si me dice que no? No volveríamos a ser tan amigos como ahora...

\- Pues tontea con otro chico.

\- Oh, así le daré celos... Uhm... Buena idea, ¿sabes que habitación es la de Roxas?

\- ¡EH, EH, EH, EH, EH ROXAS ES MÍO! Digo... no me lo ha dicho...

\- Oh, y este papelito que pone "Piso dos Habitación siete, pásate cuando quieras, TENEMOS HELADO."

\- Ah... Es mío, lo he escrito yo para mí misma, dámelo. -dijo mientras intentaba quitarle el papel de la mano a Kairi, que tenía el brazo estirado hacia arriba para que la rubia no llegara.

\- A mí me parece que es de Roxas, no te importara que vaya a probar ese helado ¿no? Ya que no te gusta ni nada por el estilo.

\- Claro, sí, porque no, no es que me guste ni nada, está bien. - Volvió a sentarse en su cama, intranquila, y sin dejar de tocarse el pelo.

\- Bueno, pues ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí, ya te contaré. - le guiño un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Naminé aguanto un largo rato sentada, dos segundos para ser exactos, entonces saltó de la cama y fue tras Kairi, abrió la puerta de la habitación y miro en el pasillo:

\- ¡KAIRI ESPERA!- entonces se dio cuenta de que en el pasillo no había nadie y Kairi apareció de detrás de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Así que no te gusta eh, nada de nada, ¿no? Toma anda. – Kairi le entregó a Naminé un papelito en blanco.

La rubia enfurruñada y muy sonrojada volvió a meterse en la habitación y se tapó con las sabanas hasta las cejas.

\- Oh venga, confiésalo, ya ha quedado claro que te gusta, lleváis juntos casi tres horas y ya parecéis best friends forevah.

\- Para ti es fácil. - dijo Naminé asomando la cabeza- Tu a Sora lo conoces de siempre, a mí me gusta un completo desconocido, es una locura, podría ser un psicópata y sin embargo estoy aquí, jodidamente enamorada de él. Si yo me declarara me tomaría por una lunática...

\- Lo dudo, parecéis novios ya y acabáis de conoceros, por Dios, ¿os habéis visto? Riéndoos y viendo dibujos juntitos, cogidos de la mano.

\- No estábamos cogidos de la mano.

-Oh, sí, sí lo estabais.

\- ¿De verdad? - Conforme pronunciaba la frase se iba poniendo roja.

\- No, ¿pero ves cómo te lo has creído? Le amas, y sabes que él también siente algo, declárate.

\- Declárate tú, que lo tienes más fácil. Yo no podría, que vergüenza. – Añadió volviéndose a tapar con las sabanas.

\- Naminé, me alegro de tenerte como compañera.

\- Y yo de tenerte a ti, Kairi.

Se abrazaron y se fueron a dormir soñando con sus caballeros andantes de radiante armadura.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 UP.**

 **Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura, yo solo cojo sus personajes para contar una historia sin fines de lucro y derivados.**

 **Tengo un review, ya soy feliz.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, a partir de ahora hay menos amor, más movimiento, más random y salen más personajes, así que preparaos.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Vergüenza ajena

**Atención, hacia el final hay una parte un tanto fuerte para todos aquellos sensibles lectores; así que podéis saltaros esa parte. Esta historia está catalogada con M por algo.**

 **Os dejo con la lectura, gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

* * *

Al día siguiente empezaban las clases, y todos estaban ya casi preparados para ir a sus respectivas aulas, a excepción de un rubio de pelo desafiante a la gravedad. Su compañero ya había salido sin avisarle si quiera, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado en dormir como para enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Pero el sentimiento de culpa le hizo levantarse y aparecer en su aula justo antes de que sonase la campana, conocería a su nueva clase, aunque tampoco le importaba mucho, no sin sus consolas cerca. Así que apoyado sobre una de las mesas del aula, escuchó a un montón de gente entrando.

\- ¿Roxas? - Preguntó una voz de mujer.

\- Lo que me faltaba, no puedo jugar a la consola, ¡y ahora me confunden con mi hermano! - Gritó exasperado.

-Lo siento, no me acordaba de que Roxas tenía un hermano... - Susurró apenada.

-Bah, no importa. - Dijo quitándole importancia, y es que la chica no era para nada fea, así que mostró su mejor sonrisa y habló de nuevo. - Bueno, yo soy Ventus, espero que puedas diferenciarnos.

\- Me llamo Naminé. - Dijo la chica sentándose en el pupitre de al lado del rubio. - ¿Te importa si soy tu compañera en este curso?

\- Para nada. - Sonrió de nuevo. Entonces por la puerta entró otro chico, esta vez pelirrojo, que se acercó nada más ver a Ventus.

\- Hey, Roxasdos, ¿cómo te va? - Dijo burlándose.

\- Mejor que a ti, claramente. - Respondió mirando a Naminé, quién sonrió al pelirrojo. - Este es Axel, el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

\- Oh, ¿que ahora te echas amigos de tu edad, Ventus? ¿Dónde están Terra y Aqua?

\- En el año donde deberías estar tú, Axel. - Contraatacó el rubio, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, Axel sonrió también, le revolvió el pelo y se sentó detrás de ambos rubios. Después de unos minutos donde todos los chicos se sentaron, entró en la clase un hombre de pelo rosa que soltaba pétalos con las manos. Entonces miró a todos los alumnos y sonrió.

\- Este año seré vuestro tutor.

Después de que cada alumno conociese su clase y a su tutor, todos los alumnos de primer año les tocaba dar inglés en el salón de actos, ya que no eran mucha gente, y Ansem podía con todos. Naminé corrió al ver a Kairi para contarle lo de Ventus, mientras Sora, Roxas, Axel y -aunque más alejado- Riku se sentaban detrás de ellas. Pero nadie pudo entablar una conversación porque el profesor llegó demasiado puntual.

\- DARKNESS! - Y acto seguido apagó las luces, entonces, en la oscuridad y el silencio que se formó, se escuchó como una voz se hizo oír.

\- Me apetece ir al baño. - Riku se había levantado de su asiento dispuesto a irse, entonces Ansem se acercó rápidamente y se lo llevó fuera de la sala, donde todos se quedaron en silencio y a oscuras.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - Preguntó Kairi al aire, pero nadie pudo saber la razón principal.

En el pasillo, mientras tanto...

\- Tú. What's your name de nuevo darkness? - Preguntó el hombre al alumno.

\- Riku. - Dijo él. - ¿Me deja ir al baño?

\- Wait. Sabes algo acaso del trapicheo de sea-salt ice cream in this darkness school?

\- Nope.

Entonces Riku se fue al baño como había previsto.

Al dar el medio día, todos se fueron a la cafetería a comer, así como Axel y Roxas buscaban a Xion con la mirada, se dieron cuenta de que la chica estaba en una de las grandes mesas sentada sola, así que se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shion? - Dijo saludando Axel.

\- Nada nuevo, ¿dónde os habíais sentado en inglés? No os vi.

\- ¿Tú también estás en la clase? - Preguntó Roxas atontado.

\- Claro bobo, voy a tu curso.

\- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCSAAAAAAAAAAAAS. - Se escuchó un estruendo por toda la sala, y el mencionado agachó la cabeza, asustado.

-HERMANIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DÓNDE ESTÁAAAS, POR QUÉ TE ESCONDEEEEEEEEEEEEES. -Otra voz gritando se escuchó desde la otra punta de la sala, Roxas, al escuchar la segunda voz, se escondió debajo de la mesa para evitar que ESAS dos personas se encontrasen.

\- ¡Sora, Ventus, por aquí! - Gritó Axel moviendo su servilleta como si de una señora despidiéndose de su marido que se va a la guerra se tratase. Sora, desde el extremo derecho, junto con Riku, Naminé y Kairi, se acercaron. Los tres últimos no muy convencidos. Por otra parte, Ventus; desde el extremo izquierdo, venía brincando de alegría.

\- ¡Ventus! - Exclamó Naminé, luego se dio cuenta de que era el hermano gemelo de Roxas y se sonrojó al instante.

\- Hey, hola... ¿Xion eras? - Dijo Kairi a modo de saludo, sentándose al lado de la morena. - Voy a tu clase, soy Kairi.

-Lo sé. - Dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Sora se sentó al lado de Axel y Riku al lado de Sora, Naminé se sentó también en la mesa junto a Ventus, y así todos empezaron a comer.

-¿NO OS OLVIDÁIS DE MÍ? - Gritó Roxas de debajo de la mesa, acto seguido salió y se sentó entre Ventus y Naminé. - ¿Y TÚ DE QUÉ CONOCES A NAMINÉ? - Preguntó a su hermano.

\- Va a mi clase hermaaaaaaaano, ¿y tú de qué la conoces, eh? - Dijo arqueando una ceja.

\- Erm... Ayer nos conocimos. - Alegó poniéndose rojo al recordar la escena de cómo se conocieron.

-Ya, ya. - Ventus sonrió de lado y comenzó a comer.

-Erm... ¿Riku? - Llamó Xion cuando todos se metieron en conversaciones distintas y los dejaron callados.

-¿Si? - Respondió él.

-Gracias, por lo de ayer. - Sonrió.

-De nada. - Se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Después de las presentaciones para todos y de tener una comida agradable en conjunto, recogieron sus bandejas y poco a poco se fueron yendo cada uno por su lado, Kairi y Naminé, acompañadas de Xion, se fueron a la habitación de la morena porque quería enseñarles una cosa, Riku desapareció en la oscuridad, y Sora se fue a echar una siesta, Ventus, por su parte; fue a llamar a Terra y Aqua para ver cómo se encontraban. Axel y Roxas dieron una vuelta por el campus.

\- Tío, cada día soportas menos a tu hermano. - Puntualizó Axel.

\- ¿Tanto se nota? - Dijo el rubio. - Mira que no le quería ni ver, pero ahora incluso va a la clase de Naminé...

\- A la mía también, ¿lo captas? - Dijo el pelirrojo tocándose con el dedo la frente.

\- Meh, Naminé no haría nada contigo. Además… - Alegó pensativo el rubio. – Si vas a su clase… Podrías…

\- OH. QUIERES QUE JUGUEMOS A LOS ESPÍAS.

\- No Axel, no.

\- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó confuso el susodicho.

\- Simplemente tienes que hacer que esos dos no se junten...

\- ¿Por qué? - Volvió a preguntar.

\- PORQUE NAMINÉ ES MÍA. - Gritó el rubio desesperado. -Y quiero que, por primera vez en mi vida, Ventus no me quite algo.

-Las personas no son propiedad de nadie. - Puntualizó Axel.

Roxas calló, Axel tenía razón, así que siguieron caminando, en silencio, por el campus.

\- Espera... ¿CÓMO QUE NAMINÉ ES TUYA? - Saltó el pelirrojo. - ¿Te gusta esa rubia?

Roxas se pegó con la palma en la frente, este chico no tenía remedio, entonces una chica, rubia, con dos mechones hacia arriba, se les acercó.

\- O sea, me han dicho que diga a los de nuestro curso que tenemos que reunirnos en el salón de actos, porque tenemos que elegir a los delegados de clase. Hale, id a decírselo a vuestros friends. - Y con eso se fue mirando su carísimo iPaopu.

\- ¿Y esta quién coño es? - Preguntó Axel.

-Pf, ni puta idea. - Contestó Roxas, y ambos se fueron a buscar al resto de sus amigos.

Ventus había salido del comedor de los de primer año para ir en busca de sus de sus compañeros mayores. Como tenían comedores separados en edificios separados y dormitorios separados, no se veían ni para atrás. Así que para verlos tenía que patearse todo el campus hasta el edificio donde residían los estudiantes de segundo. Caminó y caminó hasta que la casa derribó, digo, hasta que llegó. Entró en la residencia, habitación uno, donde Terra y Aqua convivían. En el último curso, los compañeros de habitación se deciden por las notas de primero, Terra sacó un 9,8 de media total y Aqua un 9,95. Sí, un puto 9,95, por culpa del de inglés que se negó a darle el 10.

El pomo de la puerta tenia puesto un calcetín, pensó en lo guarro que era su mejor amigo y abrió la puerta, tal cual. Se encontró un panorama interesante: Aqua estaba colgada del techo con cuerdas que impedían que se moviera con libertad, estaba en ropa interior, detrás suya Terra estaba a punto de azotar su trasero con un cinturón de cuero.

Los tres se quedaron petrificados al instante. Ventus de la impresión y los otros dos de la vergüenza. Lentamente, Ventus reculó y cerró la puerta. Muy lentamente. Dejó el calcetín donde estaba y se fue. Lentamente, sin parpadear, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta para salir de la residencia una mano se posó en su hombro y este se giró a ver quién era. Al girarse encontró a una joven con pelo y ojos azul marino, que lo miraba sonriente.

\- Venga, Ven. Que tienes la reunión para elegir los delegados de primero.

\- Oh, ¿de verdad? - contestó el rubio como si acabara de despertar de algún macabro sueño.

\- Sí, vamos va, que llegaremos tarde. - respondió la chica adelantando a Ventus.

\- Pero, espera, ¿tú también vienes?

\- Pues claro, los delegados de segundo llevamos las elecciones, tontito.

Acto seguido, Aqua meneó el pelo del rubio en gesto cariñoso. Y ambos partieron hacia la sala de actos, donde tendría lugar la elección.

* * *

 **No sé ni qué capítulo es este, estoy muy desorientada.**

 **Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura.**


	7. Elecciones a delegado

En la sala de actos…

\- YO SERÉ EL DELEGADO DE ESTE CURSO Y QUIEN SE OPONGA SERÁ CONSIDERADO UN HEREJE Y CONDENADO A LA GUILLOTINA. - Gritó a todo volumen un chico castaño que apuntaba al resto de la sala con su espada de madera, entre los cuales se encontraban un pelirrojo, dos rubias, una morena, un rubio y un peliplateado.

Los demás de las clases de los protagonistas no tienen relevancia en esta historia.

\- Nunca permitiré tal desastre mientras me quede un simple Newton en mi cuerpo para hacer el trabajo de derrocarte y traer paz y prosperidad a esta humilde clase de Bachillerato. - soltó un peliplateado desenvainando su espada de madera y poniéndose en posición de batalla.

\- Perdonad, novatos, pero aquí el único delegado capaz de sacar adelante como Dios manda esta clase es el menda, ¿lo captáis?- contestó el pelirrojo subiéndose al escenario donde los otros dos dementes habían empezado con su batalla. Este llevaba dos freesbes, uno en cada mano.

Por otro lado, fuera del escenario, en las sillas, estaban sentadas las chicas y Roxas. El rubio hubiera saltado al escenario si no fuera porque le interesaba más hablar con Naminé, quería conocerla más y acercarse a ella para cerciorarse de que su hermano no intentaba nada con SU chica. Xion por su parte, se suponía que debía allanarle el camino, pero no hacia otra cosa que dejarlo en evidencia contando anécdotas vergonzosas del muchacho. Así pues, los tres mantenían una conversación la mar de animada pero no muy beneficiosa para Roxas.

\- Pues sí, estos dos no paran de gastarse bromas entre ellos. - Refiriéndose a Axel y Roxas- Y muchas veces acaban involucrándome a mí o a cualquier otra persona inocente, me disculpo por ellos si te han causado alguna molestia.

\- ¿INOCENTE? ¡Pero si la mayoría de veces empiezas tú! Dándole ideas descabelladas al otro loco. -replicó el rubio.

-Yo soy neutral, os ayudo a los dos por igual, porque os quiero.

Entonces sin previo aviso, agarró al muchacho y lo abrazo con fuerza con la casualidad de que su cabeza quedo entre los pechos de la joven.

\- Aish, mi pequeño Roxy que se hace mayor. - dijo con un tono ñoño mientras apretaba el abrazo.

\- Ayyyyyyyyyy, déjame, Xion, que me estas avergonzando.

Naminé no podía hacer otra cosa que reírse de la entrañable escena madre-hijo que estaba presenciando. La verdad era que Xion tenía un aura de madurez inusual en aquel instituto. Esa aura infundía en la rubia un gran respeto hacia la morena, que a pesar de sus actos se notaba más adulta que ellos.

Pasaron los minutos y parecía que la pelea en el escenario transcurría con normalidad, con normalidad dentro de la tontería habitual vamos. Sora y Riku se habían estado pegando entre ellos mientras ignoraban rotundamente al pelirrojo que intentaba hacerles frente.

Entonces, las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par. Y un moreno, una peliazul y un rubio entraron en la sala. Al entrar cerraron la puerta con llave tras de sí. El rubio se escaqueó a sentarse con el grupo de su hermano. Los otros dos pasaron por el pasillo principal con paso lento pero decidido y llegaron hasta el escenario donde estaban los tres mosqueteros.

Terra agarró a los tres tontos, sí, es Terra, él puede, y los arrastró hasta abajo, tirándolos a la primera fila.

\- PRIMERA NORMA DEL CLUB DE LOS DELEGADOS: NO SE PELEA EN EL CLUB DE LOS DELEGADOS. - chilló el castaño con posición firme y voz de general. - A CONTINUACIÓN PROCEDEREMOS A LA VOTACIÓN DE DELEGADOS. CUALQUIER INTERRUPCIÓN SERA SEVERAMENTE CASTIGADA. ¿ALGUNA ESTÚPIDA PREGUNTA?

La sala permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que la joven peliazul sacó una pequeña mesa con una urna y unos papeles y los empezó a repartir entre los presentes.

\- Vamos a proceder a la votación del nuevo delegado para el primer curso de Bachillerato. Como se informó al inscribiros cualquier persona que no estuviera a esta hora en esta aula no se puede presentar a las elecciones. - informó mientras seguía repartiendo. - Para participar en las elecciones solo tenéis que rellenar este formulario y echarlo en la urna. Si no tenéis bolígrafo se lo podéis pedir al Sargento Terra, a lo mejor no os suelta un discurso militar al respecto.

Todos en completo silencio empezaron a leer el formulario:

Tenían que rellenarlo con lo siguiente: datos personales tales como nombre, apellido, correo electrónico, DNI, número de teléfono; y preguntas acerca del puesto solicitado, tal como el bachillerato que cursas, razón por la que quieres ser delegado, antecedentes académicos y antecedentes médicos.

\- Este examen nos pone a prueba desde el primer momento... - Pensó en voz alta Riku.

\- Riku, esto no es un examen. – Contestó Sora

\- ¿QUIÉN ES ESA VOZ EN MI CABEZA?

\- SILENCIO EN LA SALA. – Sentenció Terra dando un golpe en la mesa.

Reinó el silencio en el salón, todo lo que se escuchaba era el sonido de los bolígrafos. Uno a uno los presentes fueron entregando sus solicitudes y yéndose, después de cada uno se cerraba la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar. Una vez todos habían salido y entregado sus papeles, Terra y Aqua procedieron a leer y aprobar o denegar dichas solicitudes para decidir quién sería viable o no para delegado:

(A continuación se escribirán algunas de las respuestas más estúpidas, como las de Riku).

 **Axel.**

Datos personales:

Nombre: Jonathan.

Apellido: De las fuentes Jiménez.

Comentarios de Terra: ¿Pero qué cojones? ¿Axel se llama Jonathan? A este no lo quiero yo de delegado ni loco, ¡DENEGADO!

Comentarios de Aqua: Terraaaaaaaaaa, tenemos un asunto pendiente…

 **Riku**

Datos personales:

Nombre: Elizabeth.

Apellidos: Rita Kuriyama.

Correo electrónico: Shumoreniko17

DNI: 66666666Z

Preguntas acerca del puesto solicitado:

Bachillerato que cursas: El de los Princesos, o Tecnológico para los no princesos.

Razón por la que quieres ser delegado de tu curso: ¡Porque soy lo más! Nadie puede reinar mejor que yo.

Antecedentes académicos: Tengo 10 en todo, porque soy una chica diez.

Antecedentes médicos: NS/NC

Comentario de Terra: …

Comentario de Aqua: Este es gay, seguro, ¡APROBADO!

 **Roxas**

Datos personales:

Nombre: Rodrigo Alejandro

Apellidos: Chachipistachi Richardo

Comentario de Terra: A veces se me olvida el nombre tan ridiculo de Roxas.

Comentario de Aqua: Aish, ¿denegado?

Comentario de Terra: Superdenegado.

 **Sora**

Razón por la que quieres ser delegado de tu curso: Santa Claus, este año he sido un niño muy bueno así que más te vale que me traigas el PUTO KH 2.5 EN ESPAÑOL o tendremos problemas. Aunque si me lo traes en ingles no pasa nada, pero tráemelo eh, que si no no tendré motivos para seguir vivo...

Comentario de Terra: Niño, deshazte de ese sueño infantil, NUNCA VOLVERAS A VER UN KH EN ESPAÑOL... – Se aleja del lugar llorando.

Comentario de Aqua: Denegado por demasiado emotivo. – Hace lo mismo que Terra.

 **Naminé**

Nombre: Natalia

Apellidos: Gómez Patiné

Comentario de Terra: ¿PERO NADIE SE LLAMA COMO SE LLAMAN? ¡DENEGADO!

Comentario de Aqua: Se llama como yo, ¡DENEGADA!

Comentario de Terra: ¿Aqua?

Comentario de Aqua: Ups...

 **Xion**

Nombre: Shion

Comentario de Terra: POR FIN. ¡APROBADA!

Comentario de Aqua: Bueno, es la única que no ha puesto alguna gilipollez, así que por qué no…

Fuera del aula…

\- ¿PERO POR QUE TARDAN TANTO? QUIERO MI REGALO, MALDITO SANTA CLAUS - Gritaba un castaño dando patadas a la puerta.

\- Pero... si esto es para elegir delegado. - Le contestaba una rubia que estaba sentada en las sillas que había en el pasillo.

\- ¿Entonces no era para repartir los 2.5? - Decía desilusionado el pelopincho.

\- PERO SI ESTABAIS PEGANDOOS EN EL ESCENARIO PARA SER DELEGADO. - Chilló un rubio que no entendía al moreno, básicamente, porque su cerebro es incapaz de asimilar tanta epicidad.

\- Ohhhhh, ahhhhh, uhhhhhh. - De repente todo encajaba dentro de la cabeza de Sora

\- No te ralles tete, no tienes nah que haser contra mí. - Dijo un peliplateado que era alto como su… Brazo.

\- ESO NO ME LO DICES A LA CARA, MALDITO. - Le contestó sacando la espada de madera de la nada.

\- Te lo eztoy disiendo a la cara, 'túpido. - Le retó Riku sacando también una espada de madera de la nada.

\- ME SACAS DE QUICIO HABLANDO ASÍ – Y con ese grito de guerra se lanzó a por el peliplateado.

\- EZ QUE ME HE MODIDO LA DENGUA. – Y con ese grito de guerra se lanzó a por el castaño.

Cuando ambas espadas iban a colisionar algo se posicionó entre ambos muchachos y sus espadas fueron detenidas por otras dos espadas, sujetadas por un rubio pelopincho.

\- PARAD DE UNA PUTA VEZ, ES LA DECIMA VEZ QUE OS EMPEZAIS A PEGAR. - Y desarmó a ambos con una fuerza inesperada. La mala ostia le prestaba fuerza.

\- ¿ACASO CREES QUE PUEDE CON EL GRAN SORA? ¡GOOFUSIÓN!- de repente las ropas del castaño se volvieron rojas y en ambas manos se materializaron dos espadas de madera.

\- ¡AJIAAAAA! - se escuchó una voz en _off_ de lo más terrorífica.

Y Riku... Riku lloró. Quedando un SORA OVER POWERED vs Rokusas. Los dos se lanzaron al combate, uno sin tregua, sin piedad… Por suerte una mano agarró a Roxas del cuello de la camisa y Sora recibió un capón que lo mandó al suelo.

-¿Que mierdas pensáis que estáis haciendo?- dijeron al unísono Kairi y Naminé.

\- _Gomen Gozaimasu_. - Contestaron los dos, acto seguido se miraron, sonrieron y chocaron los puños.

\- Ha estado bien.- El primero en hablar fue Sora

\- Sí, ha sido genial.- Le contestó Roxas.

Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza, incapaces de entenderlos.

\- PERO SI NO OS HABÉIS TOCADO. - dijeron las dos. Que se miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse de la situación en general.

Entonces se abrieron las puertas del aula de par en par. Dejando ver a una pareja despeinada y con un sonrojo importante.

\- Bueno, ya hemos revisado las solicitudes. Hemos aprobado cinco y de esas cinco tendréis que elegir a dos, un chico y una chica, para delegado o delegada y subdelegado o subdelegada. Naminé y Xion por el lado femenino y Sora, Riku y Roxas por el lado masculino. – Hizo una pausa. - Volved mañana a la misma hora para LAS GRANDES PRUEBAS DE LA DELEGACIÓN. Los demás ajo y agua. - Soltó la peliazul de carrerilla y se largó, avergonzada.

\- PERO NO OS RELAJEIS MALDITOS ADOLESCENTES TOXICÓMANOS.- gritó Sargento Terra antes de irse detrás de la peliazul.

-Pue' vaya. - Dijo Axel. - YO TENDRÍA QUE HABER SALIDO CANDIDATO.

\- ¡COMO OSAN! - Gritó una Kairi enfurecida mirando a la puerta por la que ambos chicos habían salido.

\- ROAR – Roxas y Sora dijeron a la vez, y ambos recibieron un capón en la cabeza por parte de las chicas que se encontraban a sus respectivos lados.

\- SABÉIS A LO QUE ME REFIERO. - Contestó con el puño en alto. - En fin, me voy a la habitación, estoy cansada.

\- ¿Te acompaño? - Preguntó Naminé, asustada por el comportamiento de la pelirroja.

\- Estoy bien, puedes quedarte o hacer otras cosas más importantes. - Kairi salió por la puerta, seguida de Riku que en fin, iba llorando; Xion, Axel y Roxas se fueron a buscar no-se-qué-helado-azul prohibido y Sora y Naminé se encaminaron a la habitación de la rubia para ver si de verdad Kairi estaba bien.

Una vez en el cuarto de ambas compañeras encontraron a Kairi dormida sobre la cama, así que Naminé despidió a Sora y pasó ese tan extraño día.

* * *

 **Holi,**

 **Este, sin lugar a dudas, es el capítulo más extraño que voy a subir por el momento, disfrutadlo.**

 **Por otro lado, necesito meterle prisa a Pandilete para que continúe escribiendo esto, porque se me acaban los capítulos que puedo subir, ¿me echáis una mano a presionarle?**

 **Los personajes de Kingdom Hearts no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tetsuya Nomura.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	8. La clase de inglés

Al día siguiente todos fueron a sus respectivas clases, hasta que en clase de inglés pasó lo que pasó.

-HELLO DARKNESSIANOSH, TODAY VAMOS A HACER UNA ESSAY.

\- ¿EH? - Dijeron todos los alumnos a la vez.

-Que saquéis vuestros bolígrafos BLACKS BECAUSE PREFIERO LEERLO TODO WITH A LOT OF DARKNESS. - Gritaba el profesor, haciendo a todos los alumnos sacar sus bolis, él estuvo repartiendo hojas en blanco entre todos y luego se sentó en su silla de profesor. - Quiero que me escribáis una redacción con el siguiente tema. '' Why do we have to protect the ducks?'' Hale, tenéis hasta the ring of the bell.

\- VALE.

\- IN INGLIS.

\- OKALE.

\- NO TENÉIS REMEDIO. - Ansem empezó a jugar con una 3DS que confiscó a un alumno esa misma mañana mientras todos comenzaban a escribir en sus hojas. En la mitad de la hora de clase Sora llamó por lo bajo a Roxas que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Me niego a hacer esta redacción. - Roxas miró a su compañero que le estaba hablando, y se fijó en que no tenía escrito nada, sin embargo tenía un montón de dibujos de bichos negros.

\- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó el rubio dudoso, él ya tenía casi toda la redacción terminada como la mayoría de sus compañeros. O casi, ya que Axel dormitaba en su asiento, Riku se miraba al espejo de Kairi y la pelirroja hablaba con Naminé de un tema que según ella era supah-importante.

\- PORQUE NO TIENE PUTO SENTIDO. - El moreno se levantó gritando de su pupitre, pero Ansem lo vio y empezó a chillar más fuerte que él.

\- SILENCE OR THE DARKNESS WILL DESTROY YOU.

\- ZORRI. - Sora gritó al profesor y bajó la voz.

\- No es más que un tema sin importancia Sora... - Roxas susurró a su compañero, pero éste seguía enfadado.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, ¿vale? Es difícil. - Apenado, el joven empezó a doblar su hoja llena de garabatos negros, el rubio suspiró, quizás el moreno haya tenido un pato en un pasado y su muerte le haya afectado mucho, así que le dio dos golpecitos en la espalda y le sonrió.

\- No pasa nada Sora, seguro que tu pato está en un lugar mejor.

\- OJALÁ SE MUERA, PUTO PATO DE LOS COJONES, NUNCA ME PUDO TIRAR UNA CURA EN CONDICIONES. - El del pelo pincho volvió a gritar, dejando a Roxas muy confuso. - DI NO CONTRA LOS PATOS INÚTILES. -Kairi se acercó agachada por detrás a Roxas, lo llamó y le dio un papel escrito.

''Déjale, tuvo una experiencia traumática con un pato de un juego que nunca lo curó antes de que muriese".

\- ...ENCIMA NUNCA SE LE ENTENDÍA CUANDO HABLABA, Y LO ÚNICO BUENO ERA QUE TIRABA BOLITAS DE AGUA DESDE LEJOS Y... - Sora seguía desahogándose, Roxas suspiró y terminó su redacción.

Al finalizar la clase todos los alumnos entregaron sus redacciones, así como Axel la entregó en blanco, Roxas, Kairi, Naminé, Xion y Riku bien escritas y Sora entregó un cisne lleno de pintura negra.

\- WHAT THE FUCK? - Preguntó Ansem al verlo.

\- Es para usted, lo pinté de negro porque te gusta mucho la oscuridad. - Dijo el moreno mostrando una gran sonrisa, Ansem comenzó a llorar y lo abrazó.

\- I'm proud of you joven darknessiano, la darkness entrará en ti y tu deberás to leave your body behind... - El albino comenzó a explicar todo el rollo de siempre y luego todos los amigos se fueron a comer.

En la cafetería se encontraron con Ventus que volvió a sentarse al lado de Naminé y Roxas, quedando así Naminé-Ventus-Rocsas-Xion-Riku-Sora-Kairi-Axel en círculo.

\- Y es así como terminamos haciendo un retrato de Marluxia, aunque si te digo la verdad, no entiendo muy bien por qué quería un retrato hecho por TODOS LOS ALUMNOS. - Ventus comenzaba a explicar mientras Naminé asentía para que todos supiesen que era verdad lo que habían hecho. - Y en Educación Física hemos tenido que hacer pareja Naminé y yo porque Axel no vino y...

-VENTUS, MIRA, AQUA Y TERRA DÁNDOSE EL LOTE. - Axel gritó al rubio, quien se puso pálido y estático, haciendo que su tenedor cayese al suelo, Sora cogió su cuchara y comenzó a tirarle olivas de su ensalada a la cara, pero no se movía, Axel guiñó un ojo a Roxas para que aprovechase el momento, pero entonces una voz lo sacó de su búsqueda de un tema de conversación.

\- Roxas, ¿sabes? Ayer hice un dibujo de ti, de Xion y de Axel juntos, ¿te gustaría verlo después de comer...? - Preguntó la rubia con un leve rubor en las mejillas, el chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso y asintió con otro leve rubor, Xion, al verlos así, pellizcó a Roxas y buscó a Kairi con la mirada para preguntarla si la ayudaba con sus deberes de economía, pero al verla junto a Sora solo se tiró a la mesa y se quedó dormida. Riku, a su lado, aprovechó para hacerla dos coletitas cortas debido a su escasez de pelo y Axel solo pudo suspirar al ver como todos eran felices entre ellos; a excepción de Ventus que seguía en shock.

Entonces una rubia con un extraño peinado se acercó a la mesa, apoyándose en Axel. - Hey, gente, que se os convoca en el salón de actos, la elección de delegados se adelanta porque Terra y Aqua tienen que hacer no-sé-qué cosa después, hablaron de unas mordazas pero no me hagáis mucho caso... - Luego de eso comenzó a marcharse, pero Axel la paró sujetándola de un brazo.

\- Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres para apoyarte encima de mí? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Osh, qué más dará. - Dijo quitándole importancia, pero Axel siguió.

\- No permito que nadie haga ese tipo de cosas, ¿lo captas? - Luego la soltó con brusquedad y se fue con sus amigos que ya abandonaban la cafetería, menos Xion que se había quedado dormida encima de la mesa con dos coletitas mal hechas.

\- Cómo está la peña, loco... - Larxene se dirigió a otro lado de la cafetería, no entendía a ese grupo ni lo iba a entender nunca.

* * *

 **¡Lo sentimos mucho!**

 **El retraso ha sido justificado, mucho ajetreo y poca actividad. Además de un problema personal que nos vino muy grande a ambos escritores. Espero poder seguir subiendo la historia (aunque lleva parada medio año...). ¿Qué os ha parecido este?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	9. La primera prueba

Por el pasillo, los tres wannabe delegados se peleaban, mordían, pateaban, incluso se daban cabezazos por llegar el primero. Estaba claro que era algún tipo de prueba y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder el puesto de DIOS DEL CURSO, en verdad solo es delegado. PERO EL DELEGADO ES DIOS, un dios inferior por debajo de Terra-sama cuyo poder es ilimitado, PERO UN DIOS. ¿De qué iba ser delegado? Simple: TODOS LOS GASTOS PAGADOS.

Al final, llegaron los tres a la vez quedando delante de la puerta del salón de actos. Los tres se pararon delante de la misma, magullados, como si hubieran escalado un par de montañas para llegar a donde estaban, orgullosos y solemnes se miraron y asintieron. Como guiados por algún tipo de poder superior, empujaron a la vez de la puerta mientras andaban hacia delante. Resultando en comerse la puerta porque esta estaba cerrada.

\- ¿¡QUE COÑO!? NOS HACEN VENIR Y NOS DEJAN FUERA. – grito Roxas, que fue el primero en recuperarse del golpe. Del golpe físico, porque su orgullo había quedado por los suelos.

\- Tranquilo, hermano Roxas. Esto no es más que una prueba de fe de nuestro único y verdadero dios Terra. Quiere comprobar que somos pacientes y capaces de aceptar una derrota. Sentémonos a meditar. - Riku, que era el que más empeño había puesto en llegar el primero, de repente, se había dado a la religión Terriana y sentado estilo indio con la espalda apoyada en la pared contraria a la puerta del gran salón se disponía a entrar en un estado de meditación.

La rabia de Roxas y la confusión de Sora cesaron. Pues la intervención del peliplateado les había iluminado otra senda, la senda de la verdad. Ahora solo podían pensar en quien había sido el que le había dado tan fuerte en la cabeza como para inculcarle una santa fe.

\- ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE DELEGADO DEJA A UN COMPAÑERO TONTO!?- Saltó el castaño, que se había recuperado antes por su inmunidad avanzada a estupideces.

\- ¿PERO QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO? ¡SI YO NO LO HE TOCADO! -Saltaría el rubio que no se daba cuenta de cómo la tontería se le iba contagiando poco a poco.

En medio de aquel interesante debate político-social, las puertas del salón de actos se abrieron de par en par. Y tras ellas aparecieron dos encapuchados que portaban unas túnicas totalmente negras y apenas se podía ver su rostro, pero eran Terra y Aqua. Tanto su estatura como su contorno les delataban. Además de que el pelo azul y la mala hostia eran difíciles de ocultar.

\- ¡PERO QUEREIS DEJAR DE ARMAR JALEO YA! - Se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir. - Quiero decir, bienvenidos a la sagrada ceremonia de elección de delegado que tantos siglos se ha llevado a cabo en esta solemne institución. - Empezó Terra juntando las manos de tal forma que ambas mangas de la túnica se unían de tal forma que no se dejaban ver. Las túnicas les cubrían todo el cuerpo con una tela bastante fina pero totalmente opaca. Ambos estaban cabizbajos haciendo que no se les pudieran ver los rostros. - El sagrado ritual de iniciación delegacional.

Entonces, ambos dieron un paso atrás mezclándose con la oscuridad que reinaba en la enorme sala. La única luz que había en susodicha sala era la de la puerta que daba al pasillo, pasillo que tenía ventanas a lo largo de toda la pared. Sin embargo, como si de un agujero negro se tratara, al cruzar al umbral de la puerta la luz parecía perder luminosidad hasta que se desvanecía rápidamente. El trio de aspirantes entró sin miedo a nada. Como si hubieran nacido en la oscuridad, como si ellos y la oscuridad fueran uno, sin miedo, con valentía, con una fe inquebrantable.

Un estruendo terrible a huesos rotos resonó por toda la sala acompañado de un gemido de dolor. Justo en ese instante las puertas se cerraron, como movidas por fantasmas y no por mecanismos electrónicos para abrir y cerrar puertas.

\- ¡Joder! Pero no me apaguéis la luz, que me he tropezado con una silla o algo. - replicó la victima de su propia torpeza echándole la culpa a un objeto imaginario.

\- ¡Qué coño dices de sillas! ¡Si hemos quitado todo lo que había en la sala precisamente para que no os tropezarais! - para sorpresa de todos, ésta vez era Aqua la que se cagaba en todo.

\- ¡Pues haber acolchado el suelo! Hubiera sido más eficaz.

\- ¡Hala! Ya tienes un punto menos, por quejica.

\- ¿Un punto menos de qué? ¿De cuántos? ¡Oh dios no puedo con tanta tensión!

Seguían en total oscuridad, quitándole toda la seriedad a lo que fuera que fueran a hacer. Roxas se preguntaba si de verdad Riku había entrado, ya que no se le oía meditar ni decir gilipolleces, ni siquiera respirar. No veía nada, así que desde que se cerró la única entrada de luz de aquel lugar había permanecido tan quieto como había podido. Sora seguía en el suelo discutiendo con Aqua pero no escuchaba absolutamente nada de Riku.

\- Que os calléis ya, los dos. Va a empezar, el rito sagrado de los dioses para elegir al delegado. Supongo que ya sabréis de qué se trata, el afamado juego de... - hizo una pausa dramática, una pausa dramática de cinco minutos – EL ESCONDITE. Las reglas son sencillas, no hay nada de luz, como tiene que ser, Aqua y yo os buscaremos y cuando encontremos a uno de vosotros ya no podremos pillar más y nos quedaremos donde os pillemos con el pillado en cuestión sin movernos, hasta que solo quede uno de vosotros. Entonces encenderemos las luces y el que esté libre de pecado ganará. ¡No podéis desnudaros y no podéis golpear! Para evitar trampas, cuando os pillemos os pintaremos con un rotulador por si os zafáis de nuestro agarre. Así que mejor ni lo intentéis. El juego empieza ¡YA!

Apenas hubo un momento de silencio, no se le podría llamar momento, digamos un instante, antes de que saltara la bomba.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Que ya ha empezado! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! ¿A dónde voy? ¿Dónde me meto? ¡No lo sé, joder, no lo sé! - gritó Sora mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

\- ¡Cálmate de una puta vez! - Mierda, Rocusas había saltado sin pensar por la estupidez del castaño.

\- ¡Roxas! ¿Cuándo has llegado? Pensaba que te habías quedado fuera rezando.

\- ¡Ese era Riku! - "¿Pero cómo coño lo hace para que no pueda parar de contestarle? Pensaba que el mayor peligro de este juego iba a ser el silencioso de Riku, pero no, Sora es mucho peor. Si me descuido, no podré escapar de su influencia estúpida."

Un salto hacia atrás mal pensado del rubio y se dio de lleno contra la puerta, haciendo un alboroto que no tenía nombre. El dolor que le recorrió la columna vertebral lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

\- Me cago... En... Ti... Sora...

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡ROXAS! YO TE VENGARÉ.

Dicho eso, Sora echo a correr hacia la base enemiga sin perder un solo instante. Llego hasta lo más profundo de ésta y consiguió su objetivo, la bandera enemiga.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Rokusas, ya tengo su bandera! ¡Hemos ganado!

Después de decir eso empezó a bailar celebrando su victoria. Hasta que una mano, surgida de entre las sombras, lo cual resumía toda la habitación, se posó sobre su hombro y acto seguido, con una fuerza inhumana lo tiro de cara al suelo.

\- ¡PERO TÚ ESCUCHAS ALGUNA VEZ A ALGUIEN! - la voz de Terra resonó por toda la sala aumentando con cada eco su tono amenazante.

\- ¡¿Papá?! ¿Eres tú?

\- Me cago en... ¡Aqua! Tengo a uno, ¿y tú?

\- A ver, yo tengo algo, pero no sé si está vivo. Llevo un rato dándole golpecitos y no se mueve. Enciende las luces, porque yo creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

\- Por hoy dice, yo he tenido suficiente para toda mi vida.

Le dio al botón inalámbrico y se hizo la luz. Terra tenía a Sora y Aqua tenía a Roxas...Y ya. No había nadie más en la sala. Definitivamente, eran el peor curso de la historia del mundo mundial. ¡Cuánto retraso podía haber en toda su generación si el de los tres candidatos a delegado estaba a ese nivel!

\- ¿Dónde demonios está el otro? Yo los mato a todos. - soltó Terra en poco más que un suspiro.

En un instante se colocó ante la puerta y la abrió de par en par, y al otro lado, estaba Riku, que al oír la que se le venía encima había comenzado a caminar rápido para alejarse por ese pasillo mientras silbaba para pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, nadie escapa de Terra. En un periodo de tiempo demasiado corto para llamarlo parpadeó, Riku era tirado dentro del aula por un castaño que empezaba a volverse pelirrojo solo del enfado que llevaba encima.

\- Discúlpeme, Terra-sama, es que había mucha oscuridad y yo... Y la oscuridad... Y yo y ella... Pues no he podido con la presión. ¡Necesito luz! Soy un vampiro invertido. - el peliplateado estaba tan nervioso que empezaba a decir gilipolleces al nivel de Sora

\- Mira, vamos a elegir al delegado según lo ocurrido y no quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros en lo que me queda de vida. Tú – señaló a Riku – denegado. Y los otros dos, como nos han fallado las cuentas, el último que hemos atrapado será el delegado.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Aqua, ambos sabían que por esa regla, tenía que ser él. Los cuatro ojos se posaron en el susodicho, un castaño que ahora meneaba por el aire un palo con una tela ondeando en su punta. Nadie sabía de donde lo había sacado, pero no había ningún tipo de curiosidad al respecto.

\- Que... ha sido el chico que ha cogido Aqua. ¿A que sí, Aqua? EH AQUA, A QUE SÍ AQUA.

\- Ehhhh, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí. Tendrías que haber visto como corría el maldito, eh, eh.- Aqua le daba palmaditas al inconsciente Roxas – Ay, míralo, se ha desmayado de la ilusión. Bueno, Riku, Sora, llevad a vuestro recién proclamado líder a la enfermería. Ánimo.

Ambos procedieron a hacerlo con miradas derrotadas.

-Sí, senpai.- contestaron mientras uno cogía la cabeza del rubio y el otro un pie. Llevando al chico de una forma, cuanto menos vistosa.

Se fueron y Aqua y Terra se quedaron en el pasillo, justo delante de la puerta, mirando el lado del corredor por donde habían desaparecido los muchachos.

-¿Que hemos hecho, Terra?

-Lo correcto, Aqua, lo correcto. Hay ocasiones en que lo justo podría acabar con el mundo tal y como lo conocemos.

* * *

 **Lo sentimos muchísimo, es que Pandilete no escribe y yo no quiero publicar todo lo que me queda hasta llegar donde me quedé escribiendo. ¡No quiero que termine tan pronto! :(**

 **Aquí tenéis, recién salido del documento en el que lleva prácticamente dos años, tal cual. Espero que os guste y os saque alguna sonrisilla.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
